Omega VS Fulgore
Omega VS Fulgore is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and the ninth episode of AgentHoxton's Death Battles. It features E-123 Omega of the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Fulgore, a returning combatant from Killer Instinct. Description Sonic the Hedgehog VS Killer Instinct! It's a high-tech super-charged robot fight as the cyber-soldier Fulgore returns! Will Ultratech's metallic butcher be able to take down Dr. Eggman's deadliest defect? Interlude Boomstick: Who doesn't like robots? And who doesn't like cyborgs? And before anyone answers, the answer to both is nobody, because they are AWESOME AS HELL. Wiz: And today we have a battle between two of the deadliest metallic minions out there. Boomstick: E-123 Omega, Dr. Eggman's deadly defect! Wiz: And Fulgore, Ultratech's cyber-soldier of destruction. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Omega Wiz: E-123 Omega was created by Dr. Ivo Robotnik, AKA Dr. Eggman, as the 24th and last of the E-100 Badnik series in order to keep Shadow the Hedgehog locked in statis. Inevitably, Shadow was released and Omega was powerless to stop him, so in order to keep Shadow locked away securely, he stashed him and Omega into a small base, and subsequently abandoned him. Boomstick: What a dick! Wiz: With Omega on standby and Shadow in statis, it seemed they'd be this way forever, until Rouge the Bat came into the picture with the intent on finding Eggman's treasure. Instead, she found Shadow and released him from statis. But Omega, believing him to be one of Eggman's robots, decided to take matters into his own hands. Or rather, his own guns. Omega starts firing his Gatling Guns, destroying Eggman's base as Shadow and Rouge dive for cover. Omega: MUST ERADICATE ALL EGGMAN'S ROBOTS. Boomstick: And he blew up a lot of that base. Michael Bay would be proud. Wiz: But once the dust settled, his reasoning for his outburst became clear. Rouge: You're mad at Eggman for sealing you in this room. Wiz: And from this moment onward, Omega spends his time attempting to defeat Dr. Eggman and his robots in an attempt to be labelled as the most superior of his machines. Standing 4 feet 11 inches tall and weighing over 2,500 pounds, Omega is a heavy-duty robot with plenty of firepower. Boomstick: So he gave all these weapons to this robot and then just dumped him on simple guard duty? What the hell? That's like making a kung-fu expert a janitor... wait... Wiz: Even without his never-ending supply of guns, Omega possesses powerful attributes. His strength allows him to break stone with ease and his jet boosters provide additional speed and flight, and his scanners and sensors allows him to examine or locate living beings, machinery or even simple objects. Boomstick: But his best attribute is his armour! Being a walking tank, his shell is waterproof, extremely durable, and able to resist certain poisons, electrical fields and even psychic manipulation! Wiz: And that's not even going into the meat of Omega's arsenal - his guns. Boomstick: Now the real fun begins! Wiz: In both of his arms he houses machine guns, flamethrowers and even missile launchers to take out enemies. He also houses small energy cannons similar to the E-2000 Badniks and is even a user of Sonic's Homing Attack. Boomstick: He also fires heat-based projectiles, a homing laser to pierce through multiple enemies, and has eight single-barrel guns around his wrists - simply called the Omega Shots - that blow away anything in close range. Wiz: The Temporal Field allows him to become Phased, which helps him avoid almost any attack, but one of the most deadliest attacks he has is his Beam Cannon. With it he can fire an armour-piercing laser beam that may leave the target vulnerable to a follow-up attack. Boomstick: So as you can tell, Omega is possibly one of the most brutal Eggman machines out there next to Metal Sonic. He is strong enough to break thick doors and giant blocks of stone with only his fists, fast enough with his jet boosters to keep up with Shadow, and durable enough to go through 200 years in standby mode, even in the midst of the apocalypse of Crisis City! With armour and weapons like that, he's got to be unstoppable! Wiz: Almost. Despite making Wily's Napalm Man look like a pea-shooter, he doesn't come without faults. He is incredibly slow without the jet boosters, and his targeting system - providing he has one in the first place - is pretty faulty, hence his reliance on wide-spread Area of Effect weapons such as rockets. He also does not plan with strategy most of the time, preferring to rush in and mow down anything he declares as a threat to him or his mission to destroy Dr. Eggman. Boomstick: The badass way, Wiz. The badass way. Wiz: He is also hell-bent on destroying Eggman and his robots, seeing himself no less as superior to them. Omega: WORTHLESS CONSUMER MODELS. Wiz: But with his super strength, durable armour and incredible weaponry, it is undoubted that E-123 Omega is one of the deadliest machines ever made. Omega: HA HA HA. YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME? (Source: [X] from 15:10 to 15:15) Fulgore Wiz: Fulgore. The cyber-soldier created by Ultratech in the dystopian world of Killer Instinct. These were made to become cybernetic enforcers. The result? A sadistic, heartless and deadly prototype. Boomstick: Have you got to terms with Fulgore after his fight with Sektor yet? Hopefully you are, but we'll recap anyway, just in case! Wiz: Standing 6 feet 5 inches tall and weighing over 550 pounds, Fulgore is a steel soldier with ruthless skill. And if you recall, his body was too superior for even his own AI. Which is why Ultratech caught Eagle, the winner of a previous Killer Instinct tournament held by Ultratech themselves, and used his brain for Fulgore's intelligence. Sure enough, it worked, and Fulgore became ruthless. But Eagle still lived somewhere within, constantly fighting against Fulgore's programming. Boomstick: Fulgore uses Eagle's Okichitaw fighting style, crossing judo, Taekwondo and Hapkido with short blades. But in Fulgore's case, he uses quad plasma claws that can slice through metal with temperatures exceeding 30,000*F. That'd definitely leave a burn mark. And possibly burn your skin off. Wiz: Fulgore is also equipped with a wide range of deadly gadgets, including Plasma Storm fireballs, a cloaking device, Laser Beams in his eyes, a Reflector and a Cyber Port to go behind his foe for a sneak attack. But his deadliest techniques stem from powerful finishers known as No Mercies. Fulgore uses his Turret Morph. Boomstick: I STILL don't get how that even works! Wiz: Fulgore's power is drawn from a nuclear reactor hidden within his armoured steel chassis. While it is powerful enough to make him deadly at base form, Fulgore can manually overclock it to increase its charge. At maximum charge, Fulgore becomes even more ruthless and brutal. Boomstick: His power and speed doubles, and on top of that, he has his infamous little stomach-laser, affectionately called the Devastation Beam. Fulgore fires the Devastation Beam. Boomstick: With this arsenal, Fulgore became a brutal killing machine, tearing through foe after foe. But no matter how hard he tried, he could never accomplish his re-established goal - find and kill Jago. He ''almost ''made it... but then Orchid happened. Wiz: Yet despite the beatdown, Fulgore is still ruthless, brutal and can take on practically anyone that gets in his way. Fulgore performs a 40-hit Ultra Combo on Sabrewulf. Announcer: ULTRAAAAA COMBOOOOO! DEATH BATTLE! AgentHoxton In an industrial warehouse, thumping footsteps are heard at an armoured door as the screen shakes with each step. Suddenly, the door is punched open by a robot, silhouetted by smoke. (Cue Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed - Shadow All-Star Theme) The red eyes suddenly flare into view, revealing himself to be Omega. Badniks, including Egg Robos, Egg Pawns and Buzz Bombers, attack Omega, but Omega responds by using his Omega Gatling Guns, destroying them. A Motobug charges towards him, which Omega stomps on, destroying it instantly. SWATBots then enter the room, alongside Shadow Androids. Laser fire and small rockets are rained on Omega. Omega prepares his Omega Missile, firing a barrage of missiles at the SWATbots and Androids, killing them instantly. The music dies down and the smoke clears, as Omega reverts his hand back to normal. Omega: WORTHLESS CONSUMER MODELS. Omega walks through the room and onto a metal bridge, surrounded by steel mill machinery including vats of molten steel. Omega spots a piece of burnt red armour on the floor, which he scans. Omega: ARMOUR PIECE FROM A CYBORG. ORIGIN UNKNOWN. Omega is suddenly interrupted by some commotion in the room across from him. The door is burst off, and an Egg Pawn is launched across the room, which Omega destroys with a single punch. Omega looks up to see what is happening, and Fulgore walks out onto the bridge into view, stopping some feet ahead of Omega. Omega scans the cyborg in front of him as Fulgore stares him down. Omega: CYBORG LIFE-FORM DETECTED. ORIGIN NOT OF DR. EGGMAN... Omega closes his fist as he assesses the information supplied to him. (Cue Sonic Rivals - Boss Theme) Omega: ...BUT A HIGH THREAT LEVEL HAS BEEN ESTABLISHED. NEW TARGET ACQUISITION. SIGHTS LOCKED ON: FULGORE. MUST DESTROY REGARDLESS OF PURPOSE. Fulgore gets into his battle stance, as does Omega. FIGHT! The two robots slowly approach each other, and clash. Fulgore's plasma claws interlock with Omega's fists, and the two eventually separate. Omega then punches up Fulgore, using his Omega Gatling Gun in his right arm to constantly shoot Fulgore into the air before letting him drop, and turns his right hand into a fist again, punching Fulgore away. This ends in an 18-hit combo. (*Killer Combo!*) Fulgore tumbles across the bridge, before getting back up and firing three Plasma Storm fireballs at Omega, which he blocks. He then uses his Cyber Dash to slash Omega, slicing four times in his back and blasts him away, totalling to a 6-hit combo. Fulgore begins to charge his reactor. (*Hyper!-*) Omega uses his jets to get back onto his feet, and prepares his Omega Missile in his right arm. Omega: FIRE! Six missiles fire at Fulgore, who gets hit by five of them and pauses his charging process. He uses his Reflector to send one back to Omega. Omega uses his jets to fly over the missile, which explodes behind him. He lands back on the bridge. Omega walks up to Fulgore and unleashes his Omega Fire, blasting Fulgore with flames. He then gets into the air with his jets and uses a Homing Attack on Fulgore, finishing a 10-hit combo and throwing him onto a lower bridge nearby. (*Brutal Combo!*) (Cue Killer Instinct (2013) - Fulgore's Theme) Fulgore lands on the lower bridge, as does Omega. Omega: PATHETIC. Fulgore gets up and charges to Omega, slashing him five times with his plasma claws, but Omega punches Fulgore before he can do anything else. (*C-C-C-Combo Breaker!*) Omega jumps into the air with his jets, and flies over Fulgore, behind him. He then unveils his eight guns around his wrists and fires Omega Shots at Fulgore, knocking him back across the bridge. Fulgore fires eight Plasma Storm fireballs at Omega before charging his reactor again. Omega tanks the shots, and prepares another attack with Omega Missile. Omega: FIRE! Four missiles launch towards Fulgore. Fulgore stops charging his reactor - only two charges away from being fully charged - and uses his laser eyes to destroy Omega's missiles. Omega and Fulgore step towards each other again, but then Fulgore transforms with Machine Morph, readying his guns. Omega looks up. Omega: YOU DO NOT SCARE ME. Omega turns both of his arms into his Omega Gatling Guns, and both Omega and Fulgore fire barrages of bullets at each other. Both remain at a stalemate until Omega flies into the air and uses a Homing Attack on Fulgore, knocking him over and causing him to transform out of the Machine Morph. Fulgore gets up as Omega lands. Fulgore then charges his reactor for the last two charges before he reaches full charge. Omega scans him. Omega: INCREASE IN NUCLEAR REACTOR ENERGY DETECTED. ENGAGING DEFENCE MODE. (Cue Killer Instinct (2013) - Main Theme) Fulgore begins to ruthlessly attack Omega with his plasma claws, with Omega on the defensive. Fulgore strikes to a total of 34 hits, before kicking Omega away and readying the Devastation Beam. Omega defends himself as the Devastation Beam fires, turning the screen white. As the screen returns to normal, Fulgore stands in the midst of a massive smoke cloud. Fulgore assumes his victory pose, until a robotic voice snaps him out of it. Omega: IT IS NOT OVER YET. The smoke clears to reveal Omega, his armour severely burnt but survived against the Devastation Beam's power. He walks forward as he whirs his hands around. Omega: PREPARE TO BE ANNIHILATED. (Cue Sonic Generations 3DS - Egg Emperor - starting from 2:10) Omega then ruthlessly attacks Fulgore, punching him twice, shooting him with both Omega Gatling Guns, burning him with Omega Fire, punching him up into the air and firing his Lock-On Shot accompanied by two Omega Missiles, before shooting his Omega Launcher. Everything becomes slow motion as Omega charges up his final attack - his Beam Cannon. After charging, it fires, penetrating through Fulgore and causing the charged reactor to explode, tearing Fulgore in half and ending the combo of 48 hits. (*ULTRAAAAA COMBOOOOO!*) Time flows as normal as Fulgore's top half flies into the air, and Omega punches it off the bridge, where it falls into a vat of molten steel. After this, Omega stands back upright. Omega: TARGET "FULGORE" COMPLETELY DESTROYED. K.O! Omega leaves, stepping over the bottom half of Fulgore's body on the way out, as Fulgore's head begins to melt in the molten steel. Results (Cue Sonic Heroes - This Machine) Boomstick: "Target "Fulgore" completely destroyed" indeed! Wiz: Fulgore may be brutal and clever, but Omega's size, armour and arsenal won this bout. Boomstick: Recall when he took on Sektor, and we said that Fulgore was nearly twice as large as Sektor. Well, Omega is nearly FIVE TIMES as large as Fulgore, meaning he was the clear holder of the advantage ball in terms of weight! Wiz: While Fulgore was more capable than Omega in terms of short-range combat, Omega was vastly superior with his long-range weaponry, and his strength and armour meant that he was able to take Fulgore's punishment and dish out just as much. Boomstick: Not to mention Omega can fly - even briefly - which Fulgore cannot accomplish. Wiz: It may have took the combined effort of two demigod killers - Jago and Orchid - to destroy Fulgore, but Omega was capable of surviving in the apocalyptic environment of Crisis City in standby mode for upwards of 200 years! And remember that Crisis City came to be because of Iblis, the Flames of Disaster, who is a singular demigod but at a much larger scale and had devastated the entire world at that point. And despite destroying the world, and presumably most of humanity, Omega still survived the chaos. Overall, Omega surpasses Fulgore in strength, durability and weaponry. Boomstick: For Omega, winning against Fulgore was as easy as E-1, 2, 3! Wiz: The winner is E-123 Omega. Who would you be rooting for? E-123 Omega Fulgore Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Microsoft vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Killer Instinct vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:AgentHoxton Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015